candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 15/Dreamworld
| moves = 25 | target = 80,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 39 | unlock = }} | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *There is one more colour compared to its counterpart in Reality, making it harder to bring down ingredients. *The liquorice locks can cause you to waste a lot of moves trying to get rid of them, especially when there is one more colour compared to its counterpart in Reality. *There are a lot of ingredients for you to bring down. This level requires one more cherry to be brought down to the bottom than its counterpart in Reality, with one more colour. You have 9 more moves, which compensates for this. It is not enough, however. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Get rid of the liquorice locks and quickly bring ingredients down, as you have limited moves for a lot of ingredients. *A suggestion is to aim for bringing a horizontal striped candy on the bottom of the board to take out the rest of the liquorice locks. *Keep the moon scale balanced and use moon strucks to your advantage. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 80,000 points. Hence, an additional 10,000 points for two stars and an additional 20,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 12.50%(90,000 - 80,000) points / 80,000 points = 12.50% compared to its Reality counterpart which is the two star target score. *The three star score requirement is increased by 11.11%(100,000 - 90,000) points / 90,000 points = 11.111% compared to its Reality counterpart which is the three star target score. *The player is required to earn an additional 400 points per move10,000 points / 25 moves = 400 points per move for two stars and an additional 800 points per move20,000 points / 25 moves = 800 points per move for three stars. Even though this is lower than its Reality counterpart at 625 and 1,250 points for two and three stars respectively, the liquorice locks and the extra colour make it harder to create special candies or drop the ingredients quickly, even with 9 more moves compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The liquorice locks and the extra ingredient required compared to is counterpart in Reality will cost come some moves to clear and drop them respectively. *25 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the low two and three star target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for 1 move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 16 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 12.50%(1 × 2) moves / 16 moves × 100% = 12.50% of the counterpart in Reality has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the blockers and available board space negate this advantage. Trivia *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 15 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 15 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:Levels with more moves than its Reality counterpart